shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Arc Part 8
(Rufus lays unconscious on the ground while Victor and Bro Zip fight nearby) Victor: I finally get to cross blades with an actual swordsman. Bro Zip: Yeah, too bad I don't. Victor: SAY THAT AGAIN YOU PUNK Bro Zip: Enough talk. Let's get down to business. (he tries to step forward but Victor's slash is hurting him) Victor: I guess heavily wounding you doesn't qualify me as an "actual swordsman" Bro Zip: Blehh. It doesn't. (he staggers forward) Must, fight. Victor: Why so dedicated? I could just let you turn and run you know. Bro Zip: Because....because...I am loyal to the mafia. (he draws his sword) Prepare to die. Victor: Lightning Slash! ' Bro Zip: '''Speed Blade Twist! '(Bro Zip slides past Victor, twists and around, and slashes his back) Victor: So you actually landed a hit on me. Well now that things are getting serious it's time to use my new technique. Don't expect it to fail. 'Increase Velocityx2! '(nothing appears to happen) Bro Zip: '''Speed Blade Fury! (he dashes forward but Victor is gone) Bro Zip: Heh? Victor: Velocity Slash! '''(Victor comes out of nowhere and cuts Bro Zip, who falls to the ground) Bro Zip: How? Victor: They don't call it a velociraptor for nothing. When in Hybrid Mode I can increase my speed dramatically. I was an entire block away when I hit with that last atack. Bro Zip: Curses.....I failed......(he passes out) Victor: Good riddance. (he looks to Rufus) You okay? Rufus:.............heh? What happened? Victor: You were knocked out for awhile, but I beat the bastard who did it. Rufus: Come on! We need to catch up with the army! Victor: Are you sure? You're pretty beat up. Rufus: I'm the commander. If my men are fighting, then I must fight too. Victor: Alright fine. (meanwhile......) Bro Armwell: '''Arm Thrust! Arm Thrust! Arm Thrust! '''You're taking a beating, bitch. Terra: ...........mmmmmmhph. You're too weak to hurt me. Bro Armwell: '''Arm Hammer! Terra (rolls to the side): Whehh. If he had hit me with that, I would'be been screwed. Bro Armwell: Arm Hammer! Arm Hammer! Light Speed Arm Hammer! (the last attack would've hit Terra, but she gets to her feet and charges) Bro Armwell: What the? Terra: Fist Barrage! (she repeatedly punches Armwell, knocking out) Terra: YEAH! WHOS THE BITCH NOW? (she passes out from exhaustion) (in the next block over) Sigfried: Impact Shot! Bro Baron: 'Meteor Burst! '(the street is completely obliterated, Sigfried and Baron now stand in a giant crater) Sigfried: I just want to know one thing. Who was responsible for the death of my family? Bro Baron: Your brother tried to cause a rebellion that would overthrow the mafia. Your parents tried to defend them. They sealed their own fate. Sigfried: Well their dream is about to come true. Together the tribesmen, grid workers, and pirates will defeat the mafia once and for all. Bro Baron: We'll see about that! 'Supernova! '(an enormous fireball erupts from his gloves and hurtles towards Sigfried, exploding on contact) Bro Baron: Well that took care of him. Sigfried: Look up. (he is standing on a roofstop) Bro Baron: How did you dodge that? Sigfried: I fired my Impact Shot into the ground. Thanks to my shock absorbant boots I was able to remain unharmed as the explosion rocketed me into the air. Bro Baron: Curses. Sigfried: And now it's over. Magnet Cluster Shot! Bro Baron: Crap. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM Sigfried: And....wait for it...... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Bro Baron: blegh......... Sigfried: And that's a rap. (suddenly Storm runs by) Storm: Hohohohoho look it's Sigfried. Sigfried: Where have you been? Storm: Nevermind that, I'm off to find the boss man. Sigfried: The boss? I'll take you to him. Storm: Sweet, let's roll. Sigfried: "Sweet?" "Let's roll?" He's so hip! (the travel to the center of the city where the boss's building towers over everything. The tribesmen and guards are fighting along the base of the tower) Storm: Hmm, shall we fight our way in? Sigfried: I've got a better idea. (he takes Storm inside a nearby building and they ride the elevator to the top_ Sigfried: 'Grapple Shot! '(a grappling hook shoots across to the boss's building) Storm: It's like a zip line! Sigfried: Right. let's go. (they zip line across on the grapple) Storm: Bossman, you're doing down! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories